Star Level Currency
Star Level Currency is a type of currency in Bloons Adventure Time TD that is required for Characters to level up. It is mentioned at the end of the tutorial, where the player levels up Finn to level two with his Finn Cakes. Collection Star Level Currency can come from a slew of sources, often from playing new difficulties on maps, opening large chests after clearing the difficulty of a whole Adventure, or completing a map under the influence of a Bloon Beacon. These sources often provide a low to medium quantity of this currency once completed, though other sources such as Achievements, Quest chests or Daily Rewards can provide some without having to complete new maps or new difficulties. Of all the collectables, there are 12 different types of Star Level Currency, each corresponding to one of the twelve Characters without alternate versions. Some of these currencies are also shared between the two versions of a Character, such as Max and Juggernaut Max sharing Bananas as their unifying Star Level Currency. Likewise, all Star Level Currencies except one will only work for its designated Character, so collecting Potions for Sam will not transmit over to Princess Bubblegum and vice versa for example. The list of each unique Star Level Currency includes: *Finn Cakes for Finn and Dungeon Finn *Meatballs for Jake and Tuxedo Jake *Bananas for Max and Juggernaut Max *Candy for Princess Bubblegum and Warrior Bubblegum *Anchors for Captain Cassie and Commander Cassie *Red for Marceline and Hunter Marcy *Journals for Ice King *Dynamite for C4 Charlie *Sushi for Sai *Potions for Sam *Firewood for Flame Princess *Idols for Supermonkey Cosmic Essence Among all the niche Star Level Currencies, Cosmic Essence serves as the rare but unilaterally accepted currency for any Character. This is done by going to the desired Character's profile and pressing a button to allocate as many as it would take to gain a new level, use all of them if the player possesses to few Cosmic Essence to fully increase the level of a Character, and promote the Shop if the player is out of Cosmic Essence. As it is considerably more useful than any single currency type, it is often rarely seen in Bloon Beacon events, in reward chests and seldum found in the Daily Rewards, though it is the only Star Level Currency to appear in this fashion. Usage In order to level up, the player must go to the Character's profile and tap the "Level Up" button, which appears once the correct amount of that Character's resource is met. As they level up, the requirement becomes higher, with 10 stars being the limit to how many levels can be achieved. Leveling Up has several noticeable incentives, such as increasing the bonuses an upgrade provides to the tower for every level. Other perks come along at specific levels, such as increasing the amount of Trinkets that can be equipped, the amount of Allies one Character can bring along and certain upgrades which would otherwise be locked for that character. Full list: Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD